warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Redwillow
|apps=''None'' |livebooks=''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Battles of the Clans, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, ''Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope |deadbooks=''The Last Hope}} ' Redwillow''' is a mottled brown and ginger tom with a wide head and a small nick in his ear. History In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse : His mentor is revealed to be Whitewater. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Redpaw becomes a warrior known as Redwillow. :He goes on a ShadowClan patrol with Tawnypelt, her apprentice, Starlingpaw, and Owlclaw. They see the questing cats, Sedgewhisker, Whitetail, Tigerheart, Toadfoot, Petalfur, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw, returning home. Redwillow, along with the rest of the patrol, is excited and quite relieved to see them, and they escort them back to the ShadowClan camp. Fading Echoes :During a Gathering, Redwillow sits beside Tigerheart and Snowbird. After the leaders are done speaking, he gossips with Snowbird and two unnamed WindClan warriors. :Later, he fights in the battle with ThunderClan, fighting Lionblaze, who manages to knock him away. Night Whispers :After the battle over a strip of territory with ThunderClan, Redwillow lies by the entrance to the warriors' den in the ShadowClan camp. His fur is clumped up, and he tries to give his flank a lick. He flinches from the pain, and lays back down again, panting from exhaustion. :When Flametail is at the camp entrance, he hears Redwillow and Pinepaw making joyful sounds down by the lake. Flametail goes down to see what is happening, and Redwillow happily slides across the frozen lake. Sign of the Moon :He trains with his Clanmates, Tigerheart, Applefur, and Ratscar in the Place of No Stars. The Forgotten Warrior :Ivypool reflects on the training Hawkfrost had Redwillow, Sunstrike, and herself do the night before. The cats had training for quite a while, and Hawkfrost did not allow any cat to leave until their claw marks were all over the others' pelts. :During a Gathering, when Cherrypaw's and Molepaw's apprentice names are announced, Redwillow eyes the two apprentices thoughtfully, suggesting that he thinks they could be training in the Dark Forest. :Redwillow is on patrol with Dawnpelt and Scorchfur. He tells Dawnpelt to stop fussing about the ThunderClan scent markers, saying that they are fine. He catches Ivypool's eye and gives her a nod. Hollyleaf notices this and comments that Redwillow seemed to know Ivypool better than she'd expect from a ShadowClan cat, suggesting she suspects that they are mates. :At the next Gathering, Lionblaze notices Redwillow exchanging a glance with Breezepelt, and he guesses the two cats know each other from the Dark Forest. The Last Hope :He is seen at the beginning training with Ivypool and Birchfall in The Dark Forest. :Early in the book, Redwillow and Hollowflight both mention that they think that their leaders are too soft. :When Tigerstar is taking cats into ThunderClan territory Ivypool suggests taking her apprentices Birchfall and Redwillow along with Blossomfall to Clan territory secretly hoping that Tigerstar will refuse. He instead nods and leads the patrol out of the Dark Forest. :In the Dark Forest battle, Redwillow fights along side the Dark Forest cats, unlike the others, such as Applefur and Ivypool. In the ShadowClan camp, when confronted by Shredtail, Snowbird and Lionblaze watch Redwillow drag Dawnpelt across camp. Shredtail beckons him over and Redwillow reveals to Snowbird his true treachery. Hearing this, Blackstar is outraged, spitting that Redwillow had betrayed them all, and slashing into Redwillow's chest. Redwillow stares at the gash in his chest with surprise, before collapsing, his eyes rolling and turning dull as he dies. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Redpaw trains with Tigerheart in ''Special Battle Tactic: Tigerheart Teaches the Night Ambush as an apprentice, along with Shrewpaw, Olivepaw, Scorchpaw, and Owlpaw. In the Short Stories and Plays ''Hollyleaf's Story'' : Trivia *He has been mistakenly described as tawny. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Deceased Characters